


greek myth hollywood remix

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave and terezi explore the dream bubbles and have a long conversation about destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	greek myth hollywood remix

D: so

D: where are we going

D: on this epic mystical journey through the afterlife

D: is it taco bell

T: FOR TH3 L4ST T1M3

T: 1T 1S NOT 34RTH HUM4N T4CO B3LL

D: pretty sure you said it was taco bell

T: 1 4M PR3TTY SUR3

T: TH4T

T: 1 D1DNT! >8[

D: well why not

D: you think we cant dredge up some memories of taco bell

D: wait

D: hang on

D: have i ever actually even been to taco bell

D: feels like i must have

D: every teen does its like a salty nacho rite of passage

D: i can picture it so clearly in my mind

D: that drip of cheese oil

D: that tang of reconstituted guacamole

D: but bro mostly cooked at home dont know if we ever would have had a reason to go to an actual taco bell

D: hmmm

D: maybe im just in love with the idea of taco bell

T: M4YB3 YOUR3 JUST 1N LOV3 W1TH YOUR OWN R1D1CULOUS WORD NONS3NS3

D: well duh have you even met me

D: anyway if its not taco bell what is it

T: 1T 1S A S3CR3T

T: 4ND 4LSO

T: 4 MYST3RY!

T: WH4T H4PP3N3D TO YOUR3 S3NS3 OF 4DV3NTUR3? H4S TH3 COZY M3T3OR L1F3STYL3 DR41N3D YOU OF QU3ST LUST?

D: man you really have a thirst for riddles still

D: i guess being johnny puzzles is part of a seers whole deal

D: couldnt you have tried this on rose though shed probably be more intrigued by your contrived bullshit enigmas

D: seer buddy underworld road trip

D: sounds like a greek myth hollywood remix

T: 1 D1DNT W4NT ROS3

T: 1 W4NT3D YOU

T: YOU 4R3 MY KN1GHT 4ND 4S SUCH YOU 4R3 SUPPOS3D TO PROT3CT M3

D: from what

D: everything here is already dead

D: except us i guess

T: VO1D MONST3RS

T: M4L3VOL3NT GHOSTS

T: T3NT4CL3 CR33PS FROM TH3 4BYSS? 1TS TH3 4FT3RL1F3 D4V3

T: 1T 1S 4 D4NG3ROUS 4ND UNPR3D1CT4BL3 PL4C3

D: yeah teen drama around every corner

D: we might be ambushed at any moment by a pimply space greaser who wants to talk to us about his feelings

D: thats been known to happen and his victims were never the same again

D: oh god i think i hear the rustle of his pompadour

D: you run

D: ill hold him off by nodding sagely and saying things like i hear you bro while the best part of me shrivels up into a little ball and disintegrates into nothingness

T: TH3R3 COULD B3 VOID MONST3RS

T: YOU DONT KNOW TH4T TH3R3 4R3NT

D: actually yes i do know that

D: come on for a hideous plutonian soul vault it looks oddly like a mall parking lot

T: TH4TS ONLY B3C4US3 YOUR M3MOR13S 4R3 4S L4M3 4S 1S POSS1BL3

T: DO 4LL HUM4N C1T13S LOOK TH1S BOR1NG OR DO YOU S1MPLY GR4V1T4T3 4T 4LL T1M3S TOW4RDS TH3 MUND4N3 ZON3S

T: P3RH4PS YOUR HOUSTON IS R3NOWN3D 4MONG 34RTH M3TROPOL1 FOR B31NG TH3 PL4C3 WH3R3 4RCH1T3CTS GO TO D13

D: listen if you want to bust out your enchanted twilight space forest be my guest

T: YOU KNOW 1T DO3SNT WORK L1K3 TH4T

T: 4LSO FROM MY P3RSP3CT1V3 1T 1S YOU WHO 4R3 FROM SP4C3

D: not fooling anyone

D: youre gray and psychic and secretly somehow bugs

D: by any conceivable metric that means you are the one from space

D: its just science

D: also note how you always say earth human whatever but we never say alternia troll

D: thats because we dont have to

D: were not from space

T: D4V3

T: 1 4M NOT FROM SP4C3

T: SHUT UP 4BOUT SP4C3

T: 1 4M FROM 4 PL4N3T JUST L1K3 YOURS ONLY NOT QU1T3 SO BOR1NG

D: also a hundred times more likely to kill you in your sleep

T: S4M3 TH1NG!

T: 1S 1T W31RD TO K1ND OF M1SS MY PR3D4TORY 4RBOR34L H3LLSC4P3

D: yeah

D: i guess

D: honestly no weirder though than missing stuff like reality television and raspberry poptarts

D: do you think we could get poptarts in the afterlife

D: do poptarts have ghosts

T: 1TS JUST

T: 1T W4S MY PR3D4TORY 4RBOR34L H3LLSC4P3

T: 1 W4S US3D TO CH3CK1NG FOR P4R4S1T3S 3V3RY D4Y 4ND B31NG V3RY C4R3FUL TO PULL UP TH3 L4DD3R SO TH3 ST4BOONS COULDNT G3T INTO TH3 HOUS3

T: 1 R3M3MB3R 1T SCAR3D M3 4T F1RST

T: WH4N 1 W4S JUST 4 GRUB W1THOUT 3V3N 4 LUSUS TO H3LP M3

T: BUT OV3R T1M3 1T B3C4M3 R34SSUR1NG

T: MY L1TTL3 R1TU4LS OF SURV1V4L

T: L1K3 1F 1 JUST D1D 3V3RYTH1NG R1GHT TH3N NOTH1NG COULD GO WRONG

T: 1 M1SS TH4T F33L1NG

T: NOW 1T F33LS L1K3 YOU C4N T4K3 3V3RY PR3C4UT1ON 4ND PL4N FOR 3V3RY POSS1B1L1TY

T: 4ND ST1LL G3T COMPL3T3LY FUCK3D OV3R B3C4US3 TH4T W4S PR3D3T3MR1N3D FROM TH3 ST4RT

T: 1 F33L SO H3LPL3SS SOM3T1M3S

T: L1K3 TH1S 1S 4LL L34D1NG TOW4RD SOM3 GR4ND 4ND TRAG1C F4T3 4ND TH3 MOR3 1 TRY TO 4VO1D 1T TH3 MOR3 1N3XOR4BLY 1 4M DR4WN 1N

T: 1 DONT L1K3 B31NG D3ST1NYS B1TCH!

T: BUT 3V3N TH4T F33L1NG 1S P4RT OF TH3 TR4P 4ND 1F 1 4CT ON 1T 4LL TH4T W1LL H4PP3N 1S 1LL W1ND UP COMPL1C1T 1N MY OWN COM3UPP4NC3

T: 1TS UNB3L1EV4BLY FRUSTR4T1NG

D: uh huh

D: so

D: staboons

T: 1 GU3SS YOU WOULD KNOW 4BOUT UNB3L1EV4BLY FRUSTR4T1NG WOULDNT YOU D4V3 >8|

D: sorry i just have to take this

D: are they like

D: baboons with knives is that it

D: kinda sounds like a pokemon

T: S1GH

T: Y3S TH3Y 4R3 3X4CTLY 1D3NT1C4L TO YOUR 34RTH HUM4N B4BOONS W1TH KN1V3S

T: WH4T3V3R TH4T 3V3N 1S

T: 1 4M TRY1NG TO T4LK 4BOUT MY F33L1NGS H3R3 D4V3

D: is that the big surprise

D: feelings ambush

T: YOU KNOW WH4T

T: N3V3R M1ND

T: FORG3T 1T

T: 1 DONT 3V3N KNOW WHY 1 THOUGHT YOU WOULD B3 1NT3R3ST3D

T: L3TS GO HOM3

T: YOU C4N GO B4CK TO WORK1NG ON YOUR R4PS OR WH4T3V3R 1T 1S TH4T YOU DO WH3N YOUR3 NOT BUSY B31NG TOO COOL FOR TH1NGS

D: wait

D: no

D: shit

D: that isnt what i meant

T: OH R34LLY

T: YOU KNOW 1T WOULD B3 34S13R TO F1GUR3 OUT WH4T YOU M34N 1F YOU D1DNT 4LW4YS 1NS1ST ON S4Y1NG TH3 3X4CT OPPOS1T3 OF 1T >8P

D: look i mean

D: i feel like that too sometimes

D: especially this time travel business

D: when you see yourself doing something and then later you go and do the exact same thing even with the full knowledge that you could literally have done anything else instead it really does a number on the illusion of free will that keeps most of us happy and sane

D: but like you said to struggle against it is just to make it worse

D: like a spiderweb

T: NOT 4 M3T4PHOR 1M FOND OF

D: your emotional issues with arachnids aside it basically is that

D: destiny is a predator

D: shes got you caught in the sticky strands and trying to get free only entangles you further

D: no matter what shell get around to you eventually

D: but the more you pull on the web the more you get her attention and the sooner shell choose to devour you

D: so from where im standing you might as well get resigned to it

D: dont think about your impending appointment with the mandibles of time

D: do something else

D: like work on your raps or something

D: just as long as it enables you to say when the date rolls around that at least you got stuff done while you waited

D: no matter how meaningless it all was in the face of inevitability

D: hopefully it will be some small comfort to you while fate pins you down and liquefies your insides

T: WOW D4V3 TH4T 1S TH3 S1NGL3 MOST D3PR3SS1NG TH1NG 1V3 3V3R H34RD

D: yeah well now you see why i usually confine myself to shitty fast food jokes

D: theres a reason why people go to standup comedy and not standup philosophy

D: the latter just leaves everyone feeling maudlin

D: noone wants to pay for maudlin

D: getcher maudlin piping hot get it before it ripens into existential angst

D: no thanks

D: that street vendors misread his audience should have gone into hotdogs like his momma wanted

T: M4YB3 1TS B3TT3R TO F1GHT

T: 1T DO3SNT CH4NG3 YOUR F4T3 BUT 1T 4T L34ST L3TS YOU M41NT41N SOM3 MOD1CUM OF D1GN1TY

D: haha yeah dignity i am all about that shit

D: now if youll excuse i have to go let some anthropomorphic crocodiles belabour me about the head with puppet buttocks

D: maybe its my destiny to forever be the butt of silly jokes

T: COULD B3 WORS3

D: yeah i mean

D: i could die

D: at the end of this whole thing that possibility remains on the table

T: DONT S4Y TH4T

T: YOUR3 NOT GO1NG TO D13

D: already happened like twice

D: one of them specifically your fault as i recall

D: no reason we couldnt go for the hat trick

T: D4V3 YOU 4R3 NOT GO1NG TO D13

T: LOOK 1N TO MY 3Y3S

T: NOT TH4T 1 C4N COMMUN1NC4T3 S1NC3R1TY THROUGH TH3M B3C4US3 TH3Y 4R3 F34TUR3L3SS R3D ORBS

T: BUT TRUST M3 WH3N 1 S4Y TH1S

T: 1 4M NOT GO1NG L3T TH4T H4PP3N

D: terezi i appreciate the sentiment

D: i really do

D: but real talk here we both know you cant actually guarantee that

D: all the grandiose pronouncements in the world wont prevent my time from coming if its coming

T: YOU 4R3 GOD T13R D4V3

T: TH3R3S NO R34SON YOU SHOULDNT L1V3 FOR3V3R!

T: JUST TRY NOT TO DO 4NYTH1NG P4RT1CUL4RLY V1LL41NOUS OR H3RO1C

D: shouldnt be hard

D: im not much of a hero

T: TH4T 1S CR4ZY T4LK

T: 1 KNOW YOU D4V3

T: YOU W1LL GO OFF ON D3SP3R4T3 M1SS1ONS OF S4LV4T1ON 4T TH3 SL1GHT3ST PROVOC4T1ON

D: well thats kind of a double edged half of a sword isnt it

D: either im a coward who just lurks in his basement mixing beats or im a brave fool who charges courageously into battle and gets slaughtered by whatever the fuck apocalyptic space ghoul it is were supposed to face

D: not much of a choice

T: 1 GU3SS YOU W1LL JUST H4V3 TO STR1K3 4 H4PPY M3D1UM

T: M4YB3 TRY B31NG BOLD 4ND D3F14NT W1THOUT TURN1NG 1NTO 4 TOT4L D1CKH34D 4BOUT 1T?

T: 1 M34N YOU C4N B3 4 P4L4D1N W1THOUT B31NG 4N 1D1OT

T: TRUST M3

T: 1M 4 ROL3PL4Y3R

D: thats the first time anyone has ever called me a paladin

T: WONT B3 TH3 L4ST

T: 4NYW4Y 1 D1DNT BR1NG YOU 4LL TH3 W4Y OUT H3R3 SO 1 COULD L1ST3N TO YOU WH1N3 4BOUT YOUR F33L1NGS

D: thank christ for that

T: 1 BROUGHT YOU 4LL TH3 W4Y OUT H3R3 SO 1 COULD SHOW YOU

T: TH1S

D: …

D: huh

D: terezi

D: i have absolutely no idea what this is

T: N31TH3R DO 1!

T: 1 W4S HOP1NG YOU WOULD H3LP M3 F1GUR3 1T OUT

D: i dunno if you thought this through

D: is it one of your memories

T: NO

D: its certainly not one of mine

D: looks too troll

D: so it must be some third partys

D: find them ask them problem solved

D: why is this so important to you anyway

T: TH4TS TH3 TH1NG

T: 1TS NOT ON3 OF MY M3MOR13S

T: BUT

T: 1T F33LS L1K3 1T 1S?

T: 1N SOM3 W31RD W4Y

T: 1 KNOW 1V3 N3V3R B33N H3R3 B3FOR3

T: TH3R3 W4S NOTH1NG L1K3 1T 1N TH3 FOR3ST

T: BUT N3V3RTH3L3SS 1T H4S TH1S W31RD R3SON4NC3

T: 1 K33P COM1NG B4CK TO 1T

T: WH4N 1M OUT W4LK1NG THROUGH THE DR34M BUBBL3S 4S 1 4M WONT TO DO

T: 1 K33P F1ND1NG MYS3LF H3R3

T: 4ND YOUR OWN M3MORYSC4P3S H4V3 4 D1FF3R3NT F33L TO 4NYON3 3LS3S

T: YOU H4V3 MOR3 CONTROL OV3R TH3M

T: YOU C4N 3V3N SH4P3 TH3M 4 L1TTL3 1F YOU TRY

T: TH4TS WHY 1 H4D US COM3 H3R3 THROUGH YOUR M3MOR13S

T: B3C4US3 W1TH YOU 1N CONTROL OF TH3 L4NDSC4P3 W3D B3 4BL3 TO F1ND 1T QU1CK3R

T: 4LSO B3C4US3 1 W4NT3D TO S33 YOUR HOM3 4ND YOU W3R3 B31NG C4G3Y 4BOUT 1T

D: son of a

T: 1 4M 4 BR1LL14NT M4ST3RM1ND 1T 1S TRU3

T: 4NYW4Y WH4T DO YOU M4K3 OF 1T?

D: i dunno

D: obviously trollish human stuff doesnt have this sense of menacing pomposity

D: that would make sense seeing as you are in fact a troll

D: otherwise

D: its like some kind of big arena thing with a pit in the middle

D: looks a bit like your symbol

D: the walkways and suchlike

D: i would wager it has something to do with justice seeing as how thats your schtick

D: maybe people had to fight to the death to prove their innocence that seems like something trolls would get off on

D: thats my best guess

D: listen im not a trollologist

D: see again this is where rose would come in handy

T: HMMMM

T: JUST1C3

T: TH4T F33LS

T: R1GHT

D: what is the most terezi thing to say ever

T: SHUT UP

T: 1M TH1NK1NG 4BOUT TH3 L4W

D: huh i guess that last line was only the second most terezi thing

D: wait no i got it

D: the law is delicious

D: your tears smell like justice

D: prosecuting criminals tastes to me like sweet candy decadence

D: yes that would be the most terezi thing possible

D: lend me a tshirt and alchemize some candycorn im going to work on my cosplay

T: 1 TH1NK 1 KNOW WH4T TH1S 1S

D: well dont fucking keep me hanging

T: 1TS 4 COURTROOM

T: TH1S 1S WH3R3 TR14LS H4PP3N3D!

T: NOT 4 MOD3RN COURTROOM THOUGH

T: 4N 4NC13NT COURTROOM OF LONG 4GO

T: H3R4LD1NG FROM TH3 3R4 OF TH3 G4MBL1GN4NTS

T: B4CK WH3N JUST1C3 W4S SLOW 4ND P41NFUL

T: NOT TH3 SL33K 3FF1C13NT M3RC1L3SS M4CH1N3 1T 1S TOD4Y

T: DO YOU KNOW P3OPL3 OCC4S1ON4LLY US3D TO B3 FOUND 1NNOC3NT?

D: sounds like justice alright

D: sometimes i wonder if that word means the same thing on alternia that it does on earth

D: are you sure it isnt just an excuse to horribly kill people

T: D4V3 3V3RYTH1NG TROLLS DO 1S JUST 4N 3XCUS3 TO HORR1BLY K1LL P3OPL3

D: fair enough

D: so why are we here though

D: weve cracked the riddle of where the hell we are but that still leaves us in the dark about this locations supreme emotional significance

D: why are you so drawn to this place

D: aside from the obvious answer that its where a lot of people were butchered in the name of the law

D: and whose memory even is it anywhere

D: this would have all happened hundreds of years ago right

D: do we even know anyone who would have been alive back then

T: 1

T: ST1LLL DONT KNOW

D: well

D: only one thing to do then

D: lets go exploring

T: H4NG ON

T: D4V3

T: YOU C4NT GO DOWN TH4T HOL3

D: why not

D: its inviting

T: TH4TS NOT WH4T TH4T HOL3 1S FOR

T: 1F 1 R3M3MB3R MY H1STORY R1GHT TH4T 1S 1N 4LL L1K3L1HOOD TH3 JUDG3 P1T

T: YOU C4NT JUST GO SP3LUNK1NG 4ROUND 1N TH3 JUDG3 P1T!

D: why not

D: i dont see any judge

D: hes probably been dead for centuries

D: worst case scenario is i accidentally inhale some judge dust

T: 1TS

T: NOT R3SP3CTFUL

D: who cares

T: 1 C4R3S!

T: 1T 1S 4N 4FFRONT TO TH3 D1GN1TY OF TH3 L4W

D: if i knew the meaning of the word dignity i wouldnt currently be scrambling around in this damp hole

D: seriously it is dank as hell

D: theres like a chasm leading deeper into the rock

D: waters trickling out of it

D: hmm

D: seawater

D: if i had to guess id say back on alternia this used to lead all the way to an ocean cavern or some shit

T: Y3S TH4T M4K3S S3NS3

T: TH3Y WOULD H4V3 H4D TO R3TURN TO TH3 S34 TO BR33D

D: wait trolls breed in the sea

D: i thought they threw up in a bucket erotically

T: WH4T

T: NO

T: WH4T SP3C13S DO YOU US3 FOR JUDG3S ON YOUR WORLD

D: uhhhh

D: is this a trick question

D: i am going to say

D: humans

T: BUT TH3 PROS3CUT1ON 4ND TH3 D3F3ND4NT 4R3 4LSO HUM4NS?

D: yes

D: that is correct

T: WOW YOUR SP3C13S R34LLY DO3SNT M4K3 4NY S3NS3 4T 4LL

D: guess not

D: what a travesty of a legal system that is where none of the participant are ravening beasts

D: what did you guys use

D: like sea monsters or some shit

T: G14NT CR4B TH1NGS Y3S

T: K4RK4T H4D 4N 1MM4TUR3 ON3 4S 4 LUSUS

D: that explains a lot

T: TH3Y W3R3 R3NOWN3D FOR TH31R 3V3NH4ND3DN3SS

D: evenclawedness

T: 3V3NCL4W3DN3SS

T: 4ND R3FUS4L TO TOL3R4T3 BULLSH1T

T: OR LOUD NO1S3S

T: OR MOV1NG TOO QU1CKLY

T: OR S1MPLY 4PP34R1NG TOO D3L1C1OUS

T: TH3 F1RST TH1NG TH3Y T34CH YOU 4T L4W SCHOOL 1S HOW TO PL4C4T3 4N 1NFUR14T3D 4ND HUNGRY CRUST4C34N WHO C4N K1LL YOU W1TH 4 SNGL3 BLOW

T: 1 W4S R43LLY LOOK1NG FORW4RD TO 1T

T: 1 WOULD H4V3 B33N 4N 3XP3RT 4FT3R D34L1NG W1TH K4RK3T SO LONG

T: 1TS FUND4M3NT4LLY TH3 S4M3 3XP3R13NC3

T: 3XC3PT FOR TH3 S1NGL3 BLOW P4RT, TH4T GUYS 4RMS 4R3 L1K3 W3T NOODL3S

D: so is that the kind of thing you were planning to do with your life

D: professional guilt dispenser

T: PR3TTY MUCH

D: parttime lobstrosity mollifier

D: im imagining this whole troll court deal as some kind of depraved murder circus

D: clowns and shit

T: CLOWNS PL4Y 4N INT3GR4L P4RT 1N TH3 PROC3SS

D: course they do

D: let me guess

D: you worship them as gods

T: Y3S

D: thats all you have to say about that

D: yes

T: Y3S

D: are you fucking with me i honestly cant tell

T: HOW D4R3 YOU SUGG3ST TH4T 1 WOULD 3V3R NOT B3 FUCK1NG W1TH YOU

T: DO YOU H4V3 NO R3SP3CT FOR M3 4T 4LL

D: okay so sacred clowns

D: i guess that can be a thing

D: holy fools and whatnot pretty standard mythological trope

D: giant sea monsters that you have to have to tame with a chair

D: excuse me

D: buttock dais

D: and snazzy phoenix wright law duds like a fascist cirque du soleil

D: i always thought trolls hated fashion

T: W3 DO! TH4TS WHY W3 T3ND TO P1CK ON3 OUTF1T 4ND ST1CK W1TH 1T FOR L1F3

T: TSH1RTS 4ND J34NS 4R3 4 PR3TTY R3C3NT 1NV3NT1ON THOUGH

T: YOU WOULD NOT B3L13V3 TH3 COLL3CT1V3 S1GH OF R3L13F TH4T R4N THROUGH TROLL SOC13TY WH3N W3 R34L1S3D W3D NO LONG3R H4V3 TO SP3ND 4LL MORN1NG STRUGGL1NG 1NTO OUR P3NC1L SK1RTS 4ND JUST1C3 CORS3TS

D: you still got the cosplay going on though

D: weirdly erotic dragonsuit

D: teal and crimson lawsassin gear that you bust out on special occasions

T: F1RSTLY

T: COSPL4Y 1SNT F4SH1ON

T: TH3Y 4R3 TOT4LLY D1FF3R3NT TH1NGS

T: COSPL4Y 1S 4 FUN 4ND H34LTHY P4ST1M3 FOR NORM4L W3LL 4DJUST3D TROLLS

T: WH3R34S F4SH1ON 1S FOR W31RDOS!

T: S3CONDLY TH4T 1S MY L3G1SL4C3R4TOR OUTF1T

T: 4 L4WS4SS1N 1S 4 V3RY D1FF3R3NT C4R33R P4TH 4ND ON 4LT3RN14 1T 1S CONS1D3R3D 4 D43DLY 1NSULT TO CONFUS3 TH3M

T: BUT 1 W1LL L3T 1T SL1D3 B3C4US3 YOU 4R3 MY FR13ND

T: TH1RDLY

T: HMMM

D: hmmm

D: just hmmm

D: thats all of thirdly

T: HMMM 1ND33D

D: that clarifies nothing

D: what hmmm

D: whence hmmm

D: you cant just drop a contextless hmmm bomb I need to know the whys and wherefores

T: DO YOU TH1NK G3N3T1C M3MORY M1GHT B3 4 TH1NG

D: i dunno

D: maybe

D: not really sure what you mean by that

T: 1 M34N TH4T 1 M1GHT H4V3 4CC3SS TO TH3 M3MOR13S OF MY D1ST4NT 4NC3STORS V14 OUR SH4R3D G3N3T1C COD3

D: well that makes no sense and here are the reasons

D: memories are stored in the brain not the dna

T: BUT BR41NS 4R3 M4D3 OF DN4! S33 1T WORKS

D: ill grant you that

D: but also

D: you arent descended biologically from any of these people

D: im a bit hazy on the specific details of how your ectobiology sesh turned out what with the troll reproductive system being a matter of sublime and deliberate indifference to me especially insofar as karkat is involved

D: but

D: youre all clones of each other

D: or some shit

D: so you couldnt be related to anyone from history

D: which is a pity because it would explain all this courtroom nonsense perfectly

T: 1 KNOW 1T DO3SNT M4K3 S3NS3 BUT WH4T 1F 1TS TRU3 4NYW4Y

D: yeah i guess that would sort it

D: so you think this is a memory of not you but of your ancestor

D: the one particular one you had

D: what was her name again

D: redglare

T: TH4T 1S 3X4CTLY R1GHT D4V3, W3LL DON3

D: is that why youre wearing her outfit

T: WH4T

T: NO 1M NOT

D: you are though

D: look

D: youve got red on you

T: 1 DONT TH1NK 1 D1D TH4T D3L1B3R4T3LY?

T: D4V3

D: what

T: 1 4M JUST B3G1NN1NG TO B3 4 L1TTL3 B1T CR33P3D OUT BY 4LL TH1S

D: well i mean

D: dont know if you noticed but we are in the land of the dead

T: TH4T 1M US3D TO

T: TH4 D34D SP3ND MOST OF TH31R T1M3 B1CK3R1NG 4DOR4BLY

T: 1TS H4RD TO G3T WORR13D 4BOUT

T: BUT 1TS 4LL TH1S D3ST1NY STUFF 4G41N

D: are we back on that

T: 1 F33L L1K3 1V3 B33N BROUGHT H3R3 FOR 4 R34SON

T: L1K3 1M SUPPOS3D TO DO SOM3TH1NG

T: BUT 1 DONT KNOW WH4T 1T 1S 4ND 1 WOULD L1K3 TO

T: SO 1 C4N D3C1D3 WH3TH3R OR NOT 1 W4NT TO DO 1T!

T: WH1CH 1S PROB4BLY WHY D3ST1NY L1K3S TO K33P TH3S3 TH1NGS H1DD3N FROM M3

T: B3C4US3 1F 1 KN3W UP FRONT WH4T 1T W4NT3D M3 TO DO 1 WOULD PROB4BLY 4VO1D DO1NG TH4T TH1NG JUST TO SP1T3 1T

D: kind of unjustifiably personifying destiny here

T: 1 JUST

T: DONT L1K3 4NY FORC3 TH4T C4N COMP3L M3 TO DO TH1NGS

T: 1 DONT L1K3 B31NG PUSH3D 4ROUND

D: you like to be the one doing that to other people

T: Y3S 3X4CTLY!

T: D4V3 YOU R34D M3 L1K3 4 BOOK

D: if you were a book yould be by stephen king

T: 1 4M NOT F4M1L14R W1TH TH1S HUM4N 4UTHOR BUT 1 4SSUM3 H1S WORKS 4R3 BOTH 1NT3LL1G3NT 4ND B34UT1FUL

T: 4NYW4Y

T: D4V3 YOU 4R3 TH3 M4ST3R OF S4MUR41 SL1C1NG YOUR W4Y THROUGH LOG1C4L KNOTS

T: H3LP M3 SOLV3 TH1S F4T3 R1DDL3S

D: yeah sure let me just whip out my magnifying glass and my deerstalker

T: WH4TS 4 D33R 4ND W1LL YOU L3T M3 ST4LK ON3

D: no

D: instead tell me more about this redglare

D: she was a great legislator

T: L3G1SL4C3TOR

D: what is it about the portmanteaus

D: why do trolls feel the need to butcher people and language alike

T: TH3Y G3N3R4LLY COM3 4CROSS MUCH B3TT3R 1N 4LT3RN14N >8?

D: great and powerful justice bitch

T: >8D

D: whose style you have dedicated your life to biting

D: thats it

D: thats all i know

D: hook me up with some clues here doctor watson

D: doc... tormentor

T: 1NDOCTOR1N4TOR

D: right yeah

D: and decapitective

T: W3LL SH3 H4S 4 LONG 4ND PH3NOM3N4LLY 1NT3R3ST1NG L1F3 STORY

T: 1 H4V3 OCC3S1ON4LLY CONS1D3R3D WR1T1NG 4 S3R13S OF H1STORC4L NOV3LS 4BOUT H3R

T: BUT TH3 SHORT V3RS1ON 1S

T: SH3 ROS3 TO POW3R THROUGH TH3 R4NKS OF TH3 L4W TO R34CH TH3 COV3T3D POS1T1ON OF N3OPHYT3 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR F4ST3R TH4T 4NYON3 3LS3 1N R3CORD3D H1STORY

T: 1 W4S PL4NN1NG TO B34T H3R R3CORD BUT 1 GU3SS TH4T W1LL N3V3R H4PP3N NOW TH4T MY PL4N3T 1S D34D >8(

T: SOM3 OF TH3 TR14LS SH3 OV3RS4W 4R3 ST1LL B31NG T4UGHT 4S 3X4MPL3S 3V3N TOD4Y

T: 3XC3PT 1 GU3SS NOT 4NY MOR3 B3C4US3 4G41N 1T S33MS MY PL4N3T 1S ST1LL D34D

T: >8(((

D: boo hoo sister weve all got dead planets

T: 4NYW4Y SH3 H4D 4 PROM1S1NG C4R33R 4H34D OF H3R

T: SH3 M1GHT 3V3N H4V3 ON3 D4Y B3COM3 1MP3R14L 3VISC3R4TTOURN3Y

T: TH3 H1GH3ST L3G4L 4UTHOR1TY ON 4LT3RN14

T: BUT 4LL TH4T W4S CUT SHORT BY TH3 TR4G1C CONCLUS1ON H3R F1RST R34L C4S3 4S 4 N3OPHYT3

T: TH3 C4PTUR3 4ND PROS3CUT1ON OF TH3 NOTOR1OUS G4MBL1GN4NT KNOWN 4S TH3 M4RQUIS3 M1NDF4NG

D: whoa whoa whoa

D: time out

D: i know it i just fucking knew it

D: i shouldve seen this coming i felt it in my fucking gut

T: S33 WH4T COM1NG?

D: this is all going to be about fucking vriska isnt it

T: 1 DONT TH1NK 4NYON3 M3NT1ON3D TH4T P3RSON?

T: R3C3NTLY 1 H4V3 B33N M4K1NG 4 C4LCUL4T3D 3FFORT NOT TO R41S3 TH3 SUBJ3CT

D: youre always talking about vriska even when youre not

D: come on

D: criminals

D: gamblers

D: minds and fangs

D: you get me out here for my detective skills and then you expect me not to make the simplest of logical deductions

T: TH1S H4S 4BSOLUT3LY NOTH1NG TO DO W1TH 4 C3RT41N SP1D3RTH3M3D 4RCHN3M3S1S

D: arachnemesis

D: and bullshit

D: tell me this marquise chick isnt going to turn out to be secretly vriskas ancestor

D: youve all got one right

D: you all knew each other in a past life or some shit

D: dont even try to convince me she doesnt play a lead role in your little legal saga

T: 1 PL34D TH3 F1FTH

T: TH3 F1FTH R1GHT OF TROLL PROS3CUTORS WH1CH 1S TO SUMM4R1LY 3X3CUT3 4NYON3 WHO P3RS1STS 1N 4K1NG 4NNOY1NG QU3ST1ONS

T: TH3 OTH3R FOUR 4R3 4LSO 4BOUT SUMM4RY 3X3CUT1ONS SO YOU H4D B3TT3R ST3P WIS3 D4V3 STRID3R!

T: S33 1 KNOW YOUR FULL N4M3 YOU H4V3 TO DO 4S 1 S4Y

D: i bet this is the very courtroom where she was tried

D: you would stand

D: about where youre now standing

D: and she would stand opposite

D: i assume the winner is whoever the honorable boss lobster chooses to devour second

D: some dude in the background makes a honking sound see i remembered about the clowns

T: TH1S H4S NOTH1NG TO DO W1TH

T: H3R

T: H4V3NT 3V3N THOUGHT 4BOUT H3R 1N MONTHS

T: TOT4LLY OV3R 1T

D: what happened in the trial

D: how did it end

D: you said it all went horribly to shit

D: am i right about the crabgistrate

D: did he decide the whole thing was a ridiculous farce and butcher everyone in the room in a fit of pique

D: was it the clown pope

D: did that push him over the edge

D: …

D: terezi you gotta talk to me

D: tell me what happened

T: …

T: 1T W4SNT TH3 JUDG3

T: 1T W4S TH3 M4RQU1S3

T: SH3 K1LL3D H3R

T: 4ND TH3N SH3 R4N 4W4Y

D: well

D: to be honest

D: fair enough

T: >8\

D: i mean redglare tried to kill her first right

D: thats how the troll justice system work unless ive radically misunderstood it

D: one penalty for everything

D: and it was a show trial

D: not that youd grasp that concept easily you have no other kind of trial

D: seems to me in that situation i wouldve tried to do the same thing

D: fight my way out of there

D: no alternative

D: might not have that problem if i was only facing jail time or perhaps allowed to mount some kind of defence but i guess to you that sounds like soppy human coddling

T: Y3S

T: OBV1OUSLY YOU DONT UND3RST4ND 4NY OF TH1S 1N TH3 SL1GHT3ST BUT TH4TS MOR3 OR L3SS WH4T 1 3XP3CT3D

T: 1 KNOW 1T S33MS B4RB4R1C TO YOU

T: 1 DONT R34LLY G3T WHY BUT W3 BOTH H4V3 TO 4LLOW FOR MUTU4L 4L13N W31RDN3SS

T: 3V3N FOR D1FF3R3NT NOT1ONS OF WH4TS R1GHT 4ND WH4TS WRONG

D: yeah i mean

D: im not judging you really

D: trolls are crazy so they need a crazy system presumably it works alright in practice

D: i can handle that

D: im not racist some of my best friends are trolls

D: just occasionally i am going to be a little taken aback by your cavalier attitude toward murders is all

T: W3LL TH4TS TH3 TH1NG

T: R3DGL4R3 W4S N3V3R GO1NG TO K1LL H3R

D: okay now im super confused

T: 4T L34ST 1 DONT TH1NK SO

T: TH1S 1S 4 P3RSON4L HYPOTH3S1S 4ND ON3 TH4TS 4LMOST 1MPOSS1BL3 TO CONF1RM ON3 W4Y OR 4NOTH3R

T: BUT 1 TH1NK R3DGL4R3 H4D 4NOTH3R PL4N 1N M1ND

T: SH3 1NT3ND3D TO D3STROY H3R FL33T 4ND M4SS4CR3 H3R CR3W

T: TO MUT1L4T3 4ND CR1PPL3 H3R

T: 4ND TO 1NFL1CT UPN H3R TH3 HUM1L14T1ON OF 4 PUBL1C PROS3CUT1ON

T: BUT 1 DONT TH1NK SH3 PL4NN3D TO C4P 1T OFF W1TH MURD3R

T: SH3 H4D SOM3TH1NG MOR3 1NS1D1OUS 1N M1ND

D: but why would she

D: oh

D: oh i get it

D: do i get it

D: i think i get it

D: this is one of your alien sex vendettas

T: 1T 1S 4BOUT ROM4NC3

D: yes exactly

D: you think that redglare was sweet on this mindfang babe

D: or not sweet exactly

D: sour

D: you think this trail she left of bloody devastation was all a kind of macabre flirting

D: like instead of buying someone flowers you ruin their life and kill all their friends

T: R3DGL4R3S 1S 4 P4RT1CUL4RLY DR4M4T1C 3X4MPL3

T: L1K3 4 K1ND OF MYTHOLOG1C 1D34L OF HOW 4 BL4CK ROM4NC3 1S SUPPOS3D TO GO

T: BUT Y3S

T: 1 TH1NK TH3 WHOL3 OF TH3 PURSU1T 4ND PROS3CUT1ON DOWN TO 4RR4NG1NG TO B3 4SS1GN3D TO TH3 C4S3 1N TH3 F1RT PL4C3 W4S P3RH4PS H1STORYS MOST 3L4BOR4T3 C4L1G1NOUS SOL1C1T4T1ON

T: 4ND 1 KNOW YOU WONT G3T TH1S

D: i certainly wont

T: BUT TO M3 1T 1S UNB3L13V4BLY ROM4NT1C

T: TH4T SH3 COULD C4R3 SO MUCH 4BOUT 4NOTH3R P3RSON

T: W1THOUT 3V3R 3V3N M33T1NG H3R, JUST R34D1NG H3R F1L3 4ND H34R1NG OF H3R 3XPLO1TS S3CONDH4ND

T: TH4T SH3 D3D1C4T3D Y34RS OF H3R L1F3 TO TH1S 1NG3N1OUS M4ST3R PL4N FOR W1NN1NG TH3 H34RT OF H3R M4L3VOL3NT P4R4MOUR

D: but like

D: after the trial would she just have walked free

D: surely the judge would have something to say about that or something to claw you know what i mean

T: TH3R3 4R3 L3G4L PR3C3D3NTS

T: 1TS NOT 4T 4LL UNCOMMON FOR 4 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR TO F4LL 1N H4T3 W1TH H3R T4RG3T

T: 1N F4CT 1T 1S 3NCOUR4G3D

T: 1T MOT1V4T3S US

T: SH3 M1GHT H4V3 PL34D3D K1SM3S1S R1GHTS

T: H4D H3R 4SS1GN3D 4 L1F3 S3NT3NC3 1N 4 R3MOT3 PR1SON C4MP 4S 4N 1MPL1C1T CH4LL3NG3 TO 3SC4P3

T: OR CORN3R3D H3R 4FT3R TH3 TR14L 4ND FORC3D CONC3SS1ONS FROM H3R 1N 3XCH4NG3 FOR 4 F4C1L1T4T3D G3T4W4Y

T: SH3 H3D 4LL M4NN3R OF OPT1ONS 4T H3R D1SPOS4L

T: 34CH OF WH1CH WOULD H4V3 FUCK3D W1TH TH3 M4RQU1S3 MOR3 TH4N TH3 L4ST 4ND 34CH OF WH1CH WOULD H4V3 PROV1D3D H3R W1TH 4N 3V3NTU4L CH4NC3 4T R3V3NG3

T: WH1CH 1S V1T4LLY 1MPORT4NT TO 4 GOOD K1SM3S1S

T: 1T C4NT B3 4LL ON3 S1D3D

T: 4ND H4LF TH3 PL34SUR3 1S 1N 4NT1C1P4T1NG YOUR 3N3MYS 1N3V1T4BL3 COUNT3RMOV3 4ND TRY1NG TO TURN 1T B4CK ON H3R

T: BUT TH3 TH1NG 1S

T: TH4T N3V3R H4PP3N3D

T: ON3 OF TH3 GR34T H4T3 STOR13S OF H1STORY

T: 4ND 1T N3V3R GOT OFF TH3 GROUND

T: B3C4US3 TH3 M4RQUIS3 R3J3CT3D H3R

D: would she have even known thats what was going on

D: couldnt she have been kicking herself later

D: all oh right that was code she was actually asking me out

D: wow i coulda read those signals better

T: 1TS NOT SOM3TH1NG YOU C4N M1ST4K3

T: TROLLS G3N3R4LLY H4V3 B3TT3R 1NST1NCTS 4BOUT TH3S3 TH1NGS TH4N HUM4NS

T: 4S 1 4M P41NFULLY 4W4R3

D: huh

D: dont follow

T: HUSH UP D4V3 1 4M B31NG 4 STORYT3LL3R

T: TH3 M4RQU1S3 WOULD H4V3 KNOWN TH3 SCOR3

T: 4ND KNOW1NG 1T 4S SH3 D1D

T: SH3 WOULD H4V3 B33N W3LL W1TH1N H3R R1GHTS TO 3SC4P3

T: 1N F4CT FOR R3DGL4R3 1T WOULD L1K3LY H4V3 B33N TH3 1D34L OUTCOM3

T: SH3 BOTH BR34KS FR33 TO F1GHT 4G41N, THUS 4LLOW1NG TH13R K1SM3S1S TO P3RP3TU4T3 1TS3LF, 4ND PROV3S TO R3DGL4R3 TH4T SH3 1S 4 WORTHY OPPON3NT

T: OF COURS3 R3DGL4R3 WOULD 4V3 COPP3D 4 LOT OF FL4K FROM H3R SUP3R1ORS BUT YOU H4V3 TO B3 W1LL1NG TO SUFF3R 1N TH3 N4M3 OF ROM4NC3

D: kinda seems like for trolls suffering and romance are one and the same

T: S33 NOW YOUR3 B3G1NN1NG TO G3T 1T

T: T1M3 FOR 4 T3ST

D: oh god

T: TH3R3 1S ON3 TH1NG YOU N3V3R 3V3R DO TO 4 K1SM3S1S NO M4TT3R HOW C4UGHT UP YOU 4R3 1N TH3 CRU3L CURR3NTS OF P4SS1ON

T: C4N YOU GU3SS WH4T 1T 1S?

D: hmmm

D: is it

D: buy them ice cream

D: seems like that would be at odds with the nature of the relationship

T: 4H4 BUT 1T M1GHT B3 PO1SON 1C3CR34M! OR YOU M1GHT B3 LULL1NG TH3M 1NTO 4 F4LS3 S3NS3 OF S3CUR1TY B3FOR3 YOU K1CK TH3M 1N TH3 SH1NS 4ND RUN 4W4Y

T: TH3R3 4R3 3XC3PT1ONS TO 3V3RY RUL3 D4V3

T: M4YB3 YOU SHOULD TRY TH1NK1NG 4 L1TTL3 MOR3 CR34T1V3LY?

T: WH4T 1S TH3 ON3 RUL3 TH4T C4N H4V3 NO 3XC3PT1ONS

T: WH4T 1S TH3 ON3 4CT GU4R4NT33D TO 3ND 4 K1SM3S1S 1MM3D14T3LY

D: make fun of their webcomic

D: seems to me like a one way ticket to dumpsville some insults no man can tolerate

T: L3TS 4LL PUT ON OUR S3R1OUS H4TS FOR JUST 4 M1NUT3 >8|

D: okay but first i have to take off these marx brothers comedy spectacles

D: no seriously its pretty obvious i have been paying the slightest bit of attention

D: to be clear thats the exact amount of attention i have been paying

D: but i know what youre looking for

D: youre not supposed to kill them

T: YOU H4V3 H1T TH3 N41L ON TH3 H34D

T: OR 4S W3 WOULD S4Y 1N L3G1SL4C3R4TOR 1D1OM

T: DROPP3D TH3 NOOS3 4ROUND TH3 N3CK

D: you made that up just now

T: Y3S

T: BUT TH4TS 1T

T: SH3 D1DNT H4V3 TO K1LL H3R

T: SH3 COULD H4V3 FORC3D TH3 N3OPHYT3 TO W4TCH H3LPL3SSLY WH1L3 SH3 M4D3 H3R G3T4W4Y

T: TH3 CRU3LTY OF 4 TRU3 K1SM3S1S WH1CH 1S 4LL BUT 1ND1ST1NGU1SH4BL3 FROM K1NDN3SS

T: D1D YOU KNOW 1N OLD 4LT3RN14N “CRU3LTY” AND “K1NDN3SS” 4R3 4CTU4LLY TH3 S4M3 WORD?

T: BUT INST34D TH3 M4RQU1S3 TOOK H3R L1F3 4S OFFH4ND3DLY 4S 1F SH3D B33N M3R3LY 4N UPP1TY RUSTBLOOD

D: troll racism

T: 1T W4S 4 LONG T1M3 4GO D4V3 TH3Y H4D D1FF3R3NT ST4ND4RDS B4CK TH3N

D: maybe that wasnt how she saw it

D: maybe she didnt feel the same way about redglare that redglare did about her

D: like if we pretend for a second that any of these even makes sense at all

D: maybe she didnt return the hate lust and because all trolls are sociopaths instead of letting her down gently she let her down swiftly

D: down through the gallows trapdoor

D: wow that was a morbid one maybe all this troll stuffs rubbing off on me

T: 1 DONT B3L13V3 TH4T FOR 4 S3COND

T: OH 1V3 R34D H34 D14RY

T: 4LL TH1S CR4P 4BOUT N33D1NG TO K1LL H3R 1N ORD3R TO 3SC4P3 4ND HOW 1TS H3R F4ULT FOR B31NG TOO PR3OCCUP13D W1TH JUST1C3 4S 1F TH4TS 3V3N POSS1BL3

T: 4LL WR1TT3N 1N TH3 MOST OV3RWROUGHT PURPL3 PROS3 YOU COULD 1M4G1N3

T: 1 WOUND UP SLOGG1NG THROUGH TH3 3NT1R3 TH1NG 4ND BY TH3 3ND 1 W4S B3G1NN1NG TO H4T3 H3R 4 L1TTL3 B1T MYS3LF

T: DONT YOU W4GGL3 YOUR 3Y3BROWS 4T M4, NOT 1N 4 S3XY W4Y, JUST 1N 4 GO FUCK YOURS3LF W4Y

T: BUT 1TS SUCH CR4P

T: SH3 W4S OBV1OUSLY JUST TO 4FR41D OF G3TT1NG CLOS3 TO SOM3ON3

T: SO C4UGHT UP W1TH H3RS3LF SH3 COULDNT POSS1BLY 4DM1T SH3 M1GHT H4V3 4N EQU4L

T: SO SH3 BUMPS OFFS H3R ON3 CH4NC3 4T H4PP1N3SS JUST SO SH3 COULD GO ON PR3T3ND1NG TO H3RS3LF SH3 DO3SNT N33D 4NYON3

D: you get all this for a fact just from a centuries old diary

D: those things can be pretty personal but still

T: 1TS OBV1OUS 1F YOU R34D B3TW33N TH3 L1N3S

T: BUT YOU KNOW WH4TS TH3 S1NGL3 MOST 1NFUR14T1NG TH1NG 4BOUT TH1S WHOL3 N4RR4T1V3?

T: 1TS TH4T NO M4TT3R HOW H4RD 1 TRY

T: 1 COULD N3V3R CONV1NC3 VR1SK4 TO S33 1T TH4T W4Y

D: oh boy

D: here we go

T: SH3S SO OBS3SS3D W1TH H3R P3RF3CT PR3C1OUS H3RO TH3 M4RQU1S VON F4NCYP4NTS

T: TH4T WH3N 1 TRY TO PO1NT OUT TO H3R TH4T SH3 M1GHT H4V3 B33N 3V3N 4 L1TTL3 T1NY B1T FL4W3D

T: SH3 JUST L4UGHS 4T M3

T: 4ND T3LLS M3 1M W31RDLY OBS3SS3D W1TH TH1S N3OPHYT3 CH1CK 4ND 1 R34LLY SHOULD C4LM DOWN 4BOUT 1T

T: WH4T 4 T3RR1BL3 W4Y TO T4LK TO 4 FR13ND

D: sounds to me like you really hate that chick huh

T: Y34H 1 DO

T: W41T

T: SH1T

D: aha

D: wait that wasnt dramatic enough let me bust out the capital letters solely for this one unique occasion

D: AHA

D: GOTCHA

T: NO 1 M34N

T: SH1T

T: URRRRRGH

D: fuck you know what this means

D: i win that bet with rose

D: shell be making the coffee for a week

D: we dont really have much to bet on around here

T: L1ST3N TH4TS NOT

T: 1T W4S N3V3R L1K3 TH4T

T: TH4TS NOT WH4T 1 W4S GO1NG TO S4Y

D: it totally was though

D: or i mean

D: you wanted it to be

D: that was always your secret endgame

T: 1 D1DNT KNOW OK4Y

T: 1 N3V3R KN3W W1TH VR1SK4

T: ON3 D4Y W3D JUST B3 FR13NDS

T: PL4Y1NG V1D3O G4M3S TOG3TH3R 4ND T4LK1NG 4BOUT NOTH1NG

T: TH3 N3XT D4Y SH3D DO SOM3TH1NG SO UNB3L13V4BLY C4LLOUS 4ND THOUGHTL3SS TH4T W3D H4V3 NO CHO1C3 BUT TO B3 4T 3ACH OTH3RS THRO4TS

T: BUT JUST WH3N 1 THOUGHT W3 W3R3 ON TH3 V3RG3 OF B3COM1NG FULL BLOWN C4L1G1NOUS

T: SH3D ST4RT 1GNOR1NG M3 4LTOG3TH3R

T: OR 4CT1NG L1K3 W3 W3R3NT R34LLY TH4T CLOS3 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3

T: 1 WOULDNT S33 H3R FOR W33KS ON 3ND 4ND TH3N WH3N 1 W4S R34DY TO G1V3 UP ON H3R 4LTOG3TH3R SH3D L34P B4CK 1NTO M

Y L1F3 L1K3 NOTH1NG H4D H4PP3N3D

T: SOM3T1M3S 1 THOUGHT 1F 1 COULD JUST BR34K THROUGH H3R SH3LL W3 M1GHT 3V3N H4V3 M4T3SPR1T POT3NT14L

T: 4ND SOM3T1M3S 1 THOUGHT 1 JUST D1SL1K3D H3R 1N 4 COMPL3T3LY PL4TON1C W4Y

T: BUT NO M4TT3R HOW 1 F3LT 1 COULD N3V3R S33M TO SH4K3 H3R

T: SO M4YB3 1 D1D GROW TO H4T3 H3R 4 L1TTL3 BUT TH4T W4S ONLY B3C4US3 SH3 N3V3R L3T M3 H4T3 H3R PROP3RLY

T: 1S TH4T WH4T YOU W4NT3D TO H34R D4V3 HUM4N STR1D3R?? >X[

D: look i get that its not really any of my business but you said it yourself

D: were here for a reason

D: and maybe

D: just maybe

D: that reason is for you to get a little bit of this vriska stuff off your scrawny chest

T: M4YB3 1 L1K3 1T ON MY CH3ST

T: M4YB3 MY CH3ST D3S3RV3S TO H4V3 VR1SK4 4LL OV3R 1T

T: C34S3 YOUR HUM4N BROW FL41L1NGS 1MM3D14T3LY

T: CONT3MPT OF COURT 1S 4 MURD3R1NG OFF3NC3

D: all im saying is

D: i can tell its getting you down

D: greater than average percentage of long sighs and morose pacing of the meteor deck

D: even when were working on can town together i can sense it

D: and thats just unacceptable

D: can town is the one place where no bad feelings should be allowed

D: by the mayors sacred decree you have you leave your emotional baggage at the gate and waltz into can town free and unburdened

D: so when i see you dragging your feet and obviously not caring where you put the mayo i naturally think to myself well whats all this then

D: somebody should help that poor soul she seems unduly burdened

D: kinda seems like nows as good a time as any to do that

T: 1 GU3SS?

T: 1 KNOW YOU 4R3 JUST TRY1NG TO H3LP D4V3

T: BUT UNL3SS YOU C4N GO B4CK 1N T1M3 4ND PR3V3NT M3 FROM K1LL1NG MY B3ST FR13ND 1N COLD BLU3 BLOOD

T: 1 DONT S33 HOW YOU C4N M4K3 M3 F33L 4NY B3TT3R >8(

D: aw no dont be sad terezi sad terezi is the worst thing in the world

T: 1TS TOO L4T3 D4V3

T: 1 4M NOW OFF1C14LLY S4D T3R3Z1

T: >8((((

D: christ its like watching a kitten find out its mommy doesnt love it

T: 4ND 1 DONT S33 HOW COM1NG TO TH1S STUP1D FUCK1NG PL4C3 W4S 3V3R M34NT TO M4K3 M3 F33L 4NY B3TT3R!

T: L1K3 R3M3MB3R T3R3Z1 4BOUT TH3 3NDL3SS CYCL3 OF V3NG34NC3 TH4T 1N3V1T4BLY P41NT3D YOU BOTH 1NTO TH3 MURD3R CORN3R

T: R3M3MB3R HOW YOU 4ND SH3 W3R3 4LW4YS D3ST1N3D TO M4K3 34CH OTH3R M1S3R4BL3

T: 4ND TH3R3 W4S N3V3R 4NYTH1NG YOU COULD DO 4BOUT 1T

T: S1NC3 TH3 D4Y YOU H4TCH3D 1T W4S 1N YOUR N4TUR3 TO K1LL YOUR FR13ND

D: you didnt do anything wrong

D: you had no choice

D: all along she was the one who forced your hand

D: never the other way round

T: TH4T JUST M4K3S 1T WORS3

T: 3V3RYTH1NG TH4T 1 3V3R D1D W4S SOM3TH1NG TH4T 1 F3LT 1 H4D TO DO

T: 1 N3V3R S4W 4 CHO1C3

T: BUT CONS1D3R1NG HOW 1T 4LL TURN3D OUT M4YB3 TH4TS JUST B3C4US3 1 N3V3R LOOK3D FOR OPT1ONS

T: M4YB3 1M 1NFL3X1BL3 BY N4TUR3

T: TH3 K1ND OF P3RSON WHO C4NNOT R3STR41N H3RS3LF FROM R3V3NG3 NO M4TT3R WH4T TH3 COST

T: 1 KNOW FOR 4 F4CT TH4TS TH3 K1ND OF P3RSON VR1SK4 W4S

T: 4ND 1 KNOW TH4T 1N H3R FUCK3D UP BR41N TH3R3 W4S N3V3R 4 CHO1C3 31TH3R

T: OBV1OUSLY FROM MY P3RSP3CT1V3 SH3 COULD H4V3 DON3 JUST 4BOUT 4NYTH1NG 3LS3

T: BUT TO H3R H3R 4CT1ONS W3R3 4S 1N3XOR4BL3 4S M1N3 S33M3D TO M3

T: SO HOW C4N 1 P1N 4LL TH3 BL4M3 ON H3R?

T: 1N SO M4NY W4YS W3R3 PR4CT1C4LLY TH3 S4M3 P3RSON

T: TH4TS WH4T 4LL OUR PROBL3MS W3R3 4BOUT

T: 1T W4SNT F41R

D: yeah

D: i can see how that would bother you

T: 1T W4SNT F41R TO H3R

T: 4ND 1T W4SNT F41R TO M3

D: if she were here right now

D: what would you say to her

T: WH4T 4 QU3ST1ON

T: UH

T: VR1SK4 1M SORRY 1 K1LL3D YOU

T: HOW 4BOUT

T: N3XT T1M3

T: YOU TRY NOT TO G3T YOURS3LF K1LL3D

T: HOW 4BOUT TH4T YOU STUP1D CR4ZY B1TCH

T: M4YB3 1F YOU D1DNT SP3ND MOST YOUR T1M3 K1LL1NG P3OPL3 YOU WOULDNT SP3ND TH3 R3ST OF YOUR T1M3 G3TT1NG K1LL3D BY P3OPL3

T: D1D TH4T 3V3R R3MOT3LY OCCUR TO YOU

T: 1 W1SH 1 COULD CONV1NC3 MYS3LF TH4T YOU D3S3RV3D 1T

D: didnt she

D: for the sake of argument

D: say im the prosecution

D: although that would make you the defending attorney which im aware is a foreign concept to you

D: okay say youre the prosecution and ill chill here being candyred monsterjudge

D: ahem

D: so

D: the accused murdered a shitload of people for no very good reason and was also kind of a huge bitch who made everyones lives harder

D: she once mind controlled a dude into killing his own girlfriend with his eye lasers

D: as xmen as that sounds it is actually a real thing you can do and that is terrible

D: also she blinded you

D: you are now blind

D: because of her

D: is there any reason she shouldnt be sentenced to summary space justice

D: im a busy monster i have ships to sink and rockchained maidens to devour so if youd kindly make it snappy

D: hehe get it

D: snappy

D: like

D: claws

D: hey do they wear wigs big old crabs with powdery wigs and kingsized gavels

T: YOUR HONOUR

T: 4LTHOUGH TH3 3V1D3NC3 4G41NST MY CL13NT 1S D4MM1NG

T: 4S 1 W3LL KNOW, H4V1NG PROV1D3D MOST OF 1T MYS3LF

T: TH3R3 4R3 ON3 OR TWO PO1NTS TH4T 1 WOULD L1K3 TO PR3S3NT 1N H3R F4VOUR

T: 4ND 1 B3L13V3 TH4T WH3N TH3Y 4R3 T4K3N 1NTO CONS1D3R4T1ON TH3Y SH4LL CL34RLY 1ND1C4T3 TH4T, V1L3 4S H3R CR1M3S M4Y B3, 1T W1LL B3 4PPROPR14T3 TO SHOW 4 C3RT41N M34SUR3 OF L3N13NCY WH3N D3T3RM1N1NG H3R PUN1SHM3NT

D: whoa

D: terezi

D: is that your lawyer voice

D: dont think ive ever heard that one before

D: its kinda

D: hmmm

D: i like it

T: PO1NT TH3 F1RST!

T: TH3R3 1S TH3 M4TT3R OF TH3 D3F3ND4NTS UPBR1NG1NG

T: 1T 1S TH3 JOB OF TH3 LUSUS TO PROV1D3 YOUNG TROLLS W1TH EMOT1ON4L SUPPORT 4ND GU1D4NC3 SO TH4T TH3Y M4Y M4TUR3 1NTO R3L4T1V3LY H34LTHY 4DULTS

T: TRU3, 4 GOOD LUSUS W1LL R34L1Z3 SOM3WH3R3 1N 1TS T1NY 4N1M4L BR41N TH4T 1TS W4RD MUST B3 CH4LL3NG3D 1N ORD3R TO GROW

T: BUT TH3 LUSUS OF VR1SK4 S3RK3T W3NT F4R B3YOND TH3 BOUND4R13S OF R34SON4BL3 4GGR3SS1ON

T: F33D TH3 SP1D3R TH3 CORPS3S OF YOUR 3N3M13S OR D13 YOURS3LF. TH4T W4S TH3 CHO1C3 4S 1T H4D 4LW4YS B33N PR3S3NT3D TO H3R.

T: 1N SHORT, YOUR HONOUR, TH3 D3F3ND4NT H4D B33N COND1T1ON3D 4LL THROUGH H3R CH1LDHOOD TO K1LL 4T TH3 SL1GHT3ST PROVOC4T1ON

T: S33N 1N TH1S L1GHT, 1T 1S UNSURPR1S1NG TH4T WH3N PROVOK3D SH3 1NST1NCT1V3LY R3V3RT3D TO TH3 H4B1TS OF 4 L1F3T1M3, 4ND TH3 D3F3NC3 PROPOS3S TH4T 1N TH1S M4TT3R SH3 1S D3S3RV1NG OF OUR SYMP4THY

D: objection

D: can the judge do an objection

T: T3CHN1C4LLY NO BUT 1LL 4LLOW 1T

D: arent all trolls dyed in the wool butchers since birth

T: NO

T: ONLY B3C4US3 W3R3 NOT BORN THOUGH

D: right secret bugs i forget

D: the point is

D: wouldnt spidermom be considered an especially good lusus by troll standards

D: isnt being a remorseless hairtrigger psychopath a good thing by your crazy backwards space morals

T: BY OUR CR4ZY B4CKW4RDS SP4C3 MOR4LS W3 SHOULDNT 3V3N B3 H4V1NG TH1S TR14L

T: NOTH1NG SH3 D1D W4S 1LL3G4L

T: 4T NO PO1NT D1D SH3 D3FY TH3 WH1M OF TH3 3MPR3SS, WH1CH 1S TH3 B4S1C PR1NC1PL3 OF OUR JUST1C3 SYST3M. 4LL SH3 D1D W4S 3X3CUT3 4 F3W LOWBLOODS FOR SM4RT1NG OFF

D: why are you even worried about it then

T: L4W 1S 4 TOOL

T: TH3 R34L QU3ST1ON FOR 4 PROS3CUTOR 1S: DO YOU TH1NK SH3 D3S3RV3S 1T? 4ND 1F SO TH3R3'S 4LMOST 4LW4YS 4 W4Y TO H4V3 H3R PUN1SH3D FOR 1T

D: well

D: does she or doesnt she

T: 1 DONT KNOW!

T: TH4TS WHY W3R3 H4V1NG TH3 TR14L

D: well as the official amphibious trialmaestro

D: i am going to rule that just because she has a shitty childhood doesnt mean we have to spring to her defence when she starts stabbing bitches left right and centre

D: worse things have happened to better people

T: 4H BUT YOU H4V3NT H34RD PO1NT TH3 S3COND

D: im all ears except for my claws

D: theyre claws

D: snap snap snap

T: TH3 D3F3ND4NT W4S PROVOK3D

D: oh yeah

D: by whom

T: D1D YOU 3V3R M33T T4VROS

D: i think i rapped at him a couple times

D: not in person though

D: think his heads still floating about the place being juggalo snuggled somewhere

D: funny how blasé you get about shit like that

T: T4VROS W4S ON3 OF THOS3 K1DS WHOM 1T 1S 4LMOST 1MPOSS1BL3 NOT TO BULLY

T: 1 3V3N L1K3D H1M BUT 1 ST1LL COULDNT R3S1ST PUSH1NG H1M 4ROUND FROM T1M3 TO T1M3

T: SO P4TH3T1C

T: YOU COULD M4K3 H1M F33L T3RR1BL3 4BOUT H1MS3LF W1TH ONLY TH3 T1N13ST OF PUSH3S

T: 4ND 1F YOU H4D 3V3N TH3 SL1GHT3T STR34K OF CRU3LTY 1N YOU 1T W4S 4LMOST 1MPOSS1BL3 NOT TO F1ND TH1S H1L4R1OUS

T: VR1SK4 W4S 1N LOV3 W1TH H1M

T: OR H4T3 OR SOM3TH1NG 1M R34LLY NOT SUR3

T: BUT FOR SW33PS T4VROS R3FUS3D TO 31TH3R R3J3CT OR R3C1PROC4T3

T: SO TOT4LLY 4ND CONS1ST3NTLY OBL1V1OUS TO H3R 4DV4NC3S TH4T 1T W4S 1N 3SS3NC3 4 D34DLY 1NSULT

T: SO WH3N SH3 F1N4LLY S4W H3R CH4NC3 TO K1LL H1M

T: YOUR HONOUR, 1 SUBM1T TH4T TH1S W4S 4N OPPORTUN1TY NO TROLL COULD R3S1ST

D: could you have resisted it

T: W3LL

T: PROB4BLY

T: BUT TH3N 1 W4SNT STUP1D 3NOUGH TO F4LL FOR T4VROS 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3

D: you were stupid enough to fall for vriska though

T: TH4T 1S 4N UNB3L13V4BLY LOW BLOW

D: point still stands

D: you two did a lot of crazy shit together

D: im sure you wouldve had some opportunity to bump her off with noone being the wiser

D: did you

T: W3LL

T: Y3S, 3V3TU4LLY

D: you know what i mean

D: before she pinned you down on the rooftop and basically committed suicide by coinflip

D: before the whole shenanigans with tavros even went down

D: were you ever just like fuck this shit its crippling time

T: OF COURS3 NOT

T: TH4T WOULD H4V3 B33N R1D1CULOUS

D: there you go then

D: what was your argument even going to be

D: its okay to kill him he was asking for it

D: maybe he even was

D: most people do from time to time

D: that doesnt just mean youre allowed to shove them off tall buildings while cackling maniacally

D: secure in the knowledge that people will congratulate you on getting rid of this minor annoyance

D: well on alternia i expect thats actively encouraged but were not really talking about space social norms

D: were talking about what you personally feel is right or wrong

T: 4R3 YOU TH3 VO1C3 OF MY CONSC13NC3 NOW

T: 1S TH4T WH4TS H4PP3N1NG

D: no babe i am the grotesque tidal leviathan of your conscience

D: all clacking my claws disapprovingly whenever you reach for someone elses cookie jar

T: W3LL TH4TS F1N3

T: 1 4CC3PT TH3 JUDG3S RUL1NG TH4T TH3 PROVOC4T1ON, HOW3V3R IMM3NS3, W4S 1NSUFF1C13NT

T: 4ND TH4T WH1L3 1 C4N S33 TH3 FUNNY S1D3 OF TH3 CR1M3 1T 1S ST1LL UNJUST1F14BL3

T: BUT YOU H4V3NT Y3T B33N BLOWN 4W4Y BY TH3 RH3TOR1C4L M4ST3RSTROK3 TH4T 1S PO1NT TH3 TH1RD

D: hit me

D: ow

D: terezi

D: that is just a turn of phrase

D: its from a card game for gods sake

T: 1M SORRY D4V3 1 DONT 4LW4YS UND3RST4ND YOUR STR4NG3 HUM4N 1D1OMS

T: N4TUR4LLY 1 4SSUM3D YOU S1MPLY D3S1R3D 4 DRUBB1NG FOR SOM3 PR1V4T3 R34SON OF YOUR OWN

T: 4 S3RV1C3 1 4M 4LW4YS H4PPY TO PROV1D3!

D: what was that you said before about contempt of court

T: L3TS MOV3 ON

T: TH1S 1S TH3 CL1NCH3R, TH1S ON3 KNOCKS 1T OUT OF TH3 P4RK

T: YOU S33

T: TH3 D3F3ND4NT 3XPR3SS3D R3MORS3

D: …

D: so

T: WH4T DO YOU M34N SO

D: she still did it didnt she

T: Y3S OF COURS3 SH3 ST1LL D1D 1T

T: BUT SH3 F3LT B4D 4BOUT 1T 4FT3RW4RDS

D: thats

D: just peachy

D: who the fuck cares

T: D444444444V3

T: DONT YOU S33?

T: 1T M34NS TH3R3 W4S SOM3 GOOD 1N H3R 4FT3R 4LL

D: man im sure there was some

D: theres good in everyone hitler was a vegetarian

D: but there clearly wasnt enough

D: maybe if shed tried feeling bad about it before she did it

D: and then not doing it

D: then you might snatch my sympathy

T: YOU 4R3 B31NG 4BSURD ON PURPOS3

T: R3MORS3 H4S TO COUNT FOR SOM3TH1NG OR WH4T 1S 3V3N TH3 PO1NT OF R3MORS3

T: L3T M3 PUT 1T 4NOTH3R W4Y

T: 1 D1DNT H4V3 TO PUN1SH H3R

T: SH3 W4S 4LR34DY PUN1SH1NG H3RS3LF

D: did she ever actually say that

D: like

D: did she make any actual apologies

T: W3LL

T: NOT 4S SUCH

D: so when you say expressed remorse

T: D4V3 YOU D1DNT S33 H3R

T: 1T W4S K1LL1NG H3R

T: TH3 W31GHT OF 1T 3V3RY D4Y

T: TH3 W4Y 3V3RYON3 LOOK3D 4T H3R L1K3 SH3 W4S D1RTY 4ND TH3 KNOW1NG D33P DOWN TH4T TH3Y W3R3 R1GHT

T: SH3 WOULDNT H4V3 ADM1TT3D 1T UND3R TORTUR3 B3C4US3 1F TH3R3 W4S ON3 TH1NG VR1SK4 S3RK3T COULDNT L1V3 W1THOUT 1T W4S PR1D3

T: BUT 1T W4S 34T1NG H3R UP 1NS1D3

T: 4LL SH3 W4NT3D W4S TO B3 FORG1V3N

T: 4ND 4LL 1 W4NT3D W4S TO FORG1V3 H3R!

T: BUT 4S MUCH 4S 1 W4NT3D TO 1 COULDNT

D: why not

T: 1T WOULDNT H4V3 B33N R1GHT

D: why not two

D: the whynottening

T: 1T WOULDNT H4V3 B33N

T: F41R

T: 1T W4SNT 3NOUGH FOR H3R JUST TO F33L B4D

T: SH3 H4D TO 4DM1T 1T

T: TO 3V3RYON3

T: SH3 H4D TO SW4LLOW H3R PR1D3 4ND 4B4S3 H3RS3LF 1N 4POLOGY 4ND 1F SH3D JUST B33N 4BL3 TO DO TH4T 1 WOULD H4V3 W3LCOM3D H3R B4CK W1TH OP3N 4RMS

T: B3C4US3 R3GR3T 4LON3 W4S 1NSUFF1C13NT

T: TH3R3 W4S ONLY ON3 W4Y TO R3P3NT FOR H3R S1NS

T: SH3 H4D TO SUFF3R FOR TH3M

D: and that would have been fair

T: Y3S!

T: SH3 D1DNT H4V3 TO D13 FOR TH3M

T: BUT SH3 H4D TO D3C1D3

T: SH3 H4D TO CHOOS3 OF H3R OWN FR33 W1LL TO GO THROUGH 4GONY 1N ORD3R TO M4K3 TH1NGS R1GHT

T: TH4T W4S TH3 S3NT3NC3 1 H4ND3D DOWN 1N MY H34D

T: 4ND 1 HON3STLY THOUGHT TH4T 3V3NTU4LLY SH3 WOULD

T: BUT SH3 N3V3R FOUND TH3 COUR4G3 TO F4C3 H3R PUN1SHM3NT

T: SO 1NST34D

T: TH3 B1TCH M4D3 M3 DO 1T

D: jesus terezi

D: dont cry

T: 1TS MY M3MORY 4ND 1 W1LL CRY 1F 1 W4NT TO

D: no

D: come here

D: shh

D: shhhhh

D: only dreams now

D: what would the mayor think if he saw you this way

T: H3 WOULD TH1NK YOU W3R3 B34T1NG M3 4ND H3 WOULD SPR1NG TO MY D3F3NC3

D: christ he would too

D: that dude is like the ultimate in avuncular father figures

T: YOU WOULDNT ST4ND 4 CH4NC3

D: i would not

D: shhhhhhhh

D: no more tears

D: no

D: we decided this remember

T: D4V3

T: 1 M1SS H3R SO MUCH D4V3

T: 1 W4NT H3R B4CK

D: i know

D: its okay

D: youre allowed to miss her

T: BUT WH3N SH3 W4S 4L1V3 SH3 ONLY D1D T3RR1BL3 TH1NGS

D: doesnt matter

D: she was still your friend

T: 1 W1SH 1 COULD JUST 4CC3PT TH4T SH3 GOT WH4T SH3 D3S3RV3D 4ND MOV3 ON

T: BUT 1 C4NT

T: 1 JUST W4NT TO GO B4CK 1N T1M3 4ND M4K3 3V3RYTH1NG D1FF3R3NT

D: listen

D: you dont have to feel guilty for grieving

T: BUT SH3 HURT SO M4NY P3OPL3

T: SH3 K1LL3D MY FR13NDS

T: SH3 TOOK MY 3Y3S

T: 1M BL1ND B3CU4S3 OF H3R

T: 1V3 N3V3R S33N YOUR3 F4C3 4ND 1TS 4LL H3R F4ULT

T: WHY C4NT 1 B3 H4PPY TH4T SH3S D34D?

D: you dont get to choose who you care about

D: its hugely unfair

D: thats the most important decision in your life and you should be allowed to make it by yourself

D: but instead it is foisted upon you

D: destinys cruel hand at work again

T: 3V3RYON3 3LS3 C4N DO 1T

T: 3V3RYON3 3LS3 1S GL4D TO B3 R1D OF H3R

T: WHY 4R3NT 1?

D: dunno

D: maybe youre just better at caring

D: terezi we clearly talked about the crying thing you are ruining my sacred fancy pajamas

D: did you just

D: did you just blow your nose on my cape

T: 1T W4S 4 D3C4D3NT F34ST FOR TH3 S3NS3S

D: oh my god

D: never change

T: WH4T 1F 1 W4NT TO THOUGH

T: WH4T 1F ITS TOO H4RD TO B3 TH3 P3RSON 1 4M 4ND 1 WOULD L1K3 TO B3 SOM3BODY D1FF3R3NT

D: too bad

D: vetoing it

D: look perhaps this is selfish of me but im glad you cant change

D: i would miss you

D: even with all your staggering flaws and bewildering idiosyncracies

D: those are the things i like most about you

D: not to mention your penchant for getting troll snot all over my nice new cape

D: that happens to be my exact fetish

T: 1 SUPPOS3 YOU 4R3 CORR3CT D4V3 HUM4N STR1D3R

T: 4FT3R 4LL

T: 1TS YOUR F3T1SH YOU SHOULD KNOW

D: damn right

D: so

D: do you feel a little better now

D: is that a smile i see

D: big toothy grin

D: come on unleash that motherfucker

D: and all of a sudden im paralyzed with fear

D: this must be how a baby seal feels right before a shark devours it

T: HMMM

T: 1T S33MS TH3 BIG SURP1S3 W4S F333L1NGS 4MBUSH 4FT3R 4LL

T: M4YB3 TH1S W4S TH3 D1V1N3 PL4N 4LL 4LONG?

D: maybe

D: lets be honest though you probably wouldve seized on any opportunity

D: oh shit tonights pizza night time to talk about my emotions

D: this tomato sauce reminds me of the blood of my murdered friends

T: 4T L34ST W3 D1DNT G3T ST4RT3D ON YOURS

T: TH4T WOULDV3 B33N 4 N1GHTM4R3

D: hey plenty of time for that on the way back

D: can we get started on that by the way

T: Y34H

T: T1M3 TO GO HOM3

T: 1M K1ND OF S1CK OF LOOK1NG 4T TH1S PL4C3

T: M4YB3 W3 W1LL N3V3R G3T TO D1SCOV3R 1TS T3RR1BL3 S3CR3T

D: christ i hope not

D: if i never have to discover another terrible secret it will be too soon

T: D4V3

D: yes terezi

T: 1 H4V3 4 QU3ST1ON

T: WH4TS P1ZZ4

D: …

D: terezi

T: Y3S D4V3

D: what i am about to tell you is going to destroy your mind

T: 4S 4LW4YS D4V3 HUM4N STR1D3R

T: 1 LOOK FORW4RD TO 1T

T: >8)


End file.
